DE 10 2013 021 767 A1 discloses a spoiler arrangement of a motor vehicle, having a spoiler blade, wherein the spoiler blade attaches to a body portion. Via a displacement device, which, according to DE 10 2013 021 767 A1, comprises a hinge arrangement, the spoiler blade is displaceable relative to the body portion, specifically between a retracted position and an extended position. Via a covering element, the hinge arrangement can be laterally covered.